oath_to_memoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yume, The Dream Spirit
Yume, The Dream Spirit Yume was the primary antagonist of Oath to Memories' Dream Arc. He is a powerful poe with great power, both natural and gifted. During the events of said arc, Yume was in the service of REDACTED, tasked with providing the citizens of Termina with hellish nightmares. With the Dream Arc at an end, Yume has ceased to exist entirely, now living as the mortal, Yon Valencieth __TOC__ Appearance Yume was a somewhat large poe, unique in appearance compared to most of his kind. While sporting a similar cloak, lantern, and eyes, one notable features of Yume was the large, toothy grin ever-present on his face. This smile would eventually become known as a sort of calling card, being deeply ingrained into his victim's minds. Sporting significantly more awareness and intelligence than most of his kind, he consistently used false appearances to lull victims into a false comfort. Personality Before his death, Yume's human counterpart was already noted to be spoiled and out of control. As a poe, he embodies many of his most negative qualities, being obnoxious, violent, overconfident, and rude. He is a clear mental manipulator, praying upon his enemy's fears and dislikes to gain an advantages over them. Despite his cockiness, Yume is well aware of his ability to fail. He greatly dislikes failure, becoming overly enraged when losing battles or failing to intimidate a victim. This often resulted in "fits" of sorts, where Yume would go on a rampaging show of power. History Before Death Before his death at the hands of a great sickness, Yume existed as the nobleman, Yon Valencieth. Throughout his life, Yon pushed away those who cared for him, eventually ending up alone around the age of 24. With nobody around to care for him, he perished alone, and his regrets and hatred left his spirit to linger on. This spirit took up the name "Yume", in hopes to create a new identity altogether. After dying alone, he vowed to travel the world and spread his frustration and hatred to any and all he could, making his name and face known throughout multiple lands. Hyrule The first land to fall victim to his wrath was his own homeland of Hyrule. Upon learning his ability to enter and manipulate the dreams of others, he frequented the many homes and shops of Castle Town, building a reputation as residents began to fear simply falling asleep at night. Growing proud of his abilities, he became hungry for more power and influence, seeking out artifacts which would enhance his abilities. This search yielded little results, bringing the poe to give up his war on his homeland. He chose to search elsewhere for methods of growing stronger, beginning with Labrynna. Labrynna Labrynna would become the second land falling victim to Yume's wrath. Such a civilized and proper place was a perfect target in his mind. He found great excitement in the thought of causing chaos in a land so nicely put together. For centuries, it became a sort of prowling grounds for Yume, feeding off the fears of the rich and wealthy. Many victim's seemed quick to give up possessions and money, simply at the thought of appeasing an angry spirit. Though Yume had little need for physical things, he took them anyway, creating a sort of treasure hoard in a location that only he could find. To the current day, this hoard has never been discovered, and even Yume's reincarnation seems to have forgotten about it. Holodrum Eventually, the pompous citizens of Labrynna would come to bore Yume, playing off the same dream scenarios and avoiding furious adventurers who thought themselves able to destroy him. With his same hunger and drive to cause mayhem returning to him, Yume stowed away upon a trading ship bound for Holodrum. During the trip to the continent, he enjoyed a few nights of "appetizers" in torturing the ship's crew. Upon arrival to Holodrum, the poe began his usual business and tirade. In his experience, the residents of Holodrum seemed to be affected by different fears and concerns, bringing him to change his usual tactics. Over the years he spent there, this began to develop his more improvisational side, finding it easier to react with little timing at hand. With his continued rampage brought more anger, fury, and violence against him. Many sought to vanquish or capture Yume, but he was somehow always able to elude his enemies, further solidifying his "untouchable" self-image. Termina Beginnings With boredom setting in once again, Yume chose to become mobile once more, bringing his tirade to the land of Termina. Upon arriving, it took very little time for the poe to realize both the pros and cons of the land. While the residents were certainly more filled with rage and fear, it only became that much easier to prey on such things. The land become a glorious hunting ground, fueling the fires of racism and hate. Though he had little stakes in these conflicts, Yume gained insight and knowledge into a possible artifact which he believed would grant him even deeper power. This artifact became an obsession in his mind, determined to acquire it by any means necessary. Dream Arc During his search for this elusive artifact, Yume discovered a woman of young appearance in the Great Bay. Her lack of fear was instantly intriguing to him, though he still began his usual patterns of manipulation. He continued to hint at the mention of the mask he was in search for, vowing to use the artifact for good should he ever come to find it. Countering his desires, the woman offered Yume a similar power, in return that he carry it out in a specific task. He agreed to her terms, thus becoming yet another pawn of REDACTED's scheme. With his newly enhanced skills, Yume was ordered to begin a regular onslaught of night terrors, targeting specified individuals and pitting the ever-splitting factions of Termina against each other. He continued to stoke the flames of bigotry and lies, spreading anxiety and mistrust. In his own mind, he was again unstable, incapable of failure at his given task. With his growing cockiness, Yume began to utilize his newly gifted abilities, tying multiple individuals into "shared" dreams, where they were assumed to go after each other. Overall, these decisions began to backfire, causing the victims of the nightmares to turn on Yume himself. Towards the end of the first shared dream, the poe revealed a horrifying truth about his new power, revealing that he could cause real bodily harm to his victims, simply through their nightmares. In return, however, this also brought Yume to be vulnerable inside the dreams he would create. Upon his second attempt at a shared dream, this harsh reality would become further clear, suffering significant injuries at the hands of Termina's most capable warriors. This brought the poe to become enraged and violent, lashing out at potentially dangerous times of the day. In public, he would deface walls of Clock Town with threats. He would attack innocent bystanders, leaving them with deep cuts and trauma. During this specific tantrum, Yume attacked an innocent girl in the middle of Termina field, unknowingly leaving her for dead. This girl would later be discovered to be Uni, who only survived due to the efforts of Agate Aldric and the disguised Lilikoi Shen. With fear in Clock Town at its highest, Yume designed a last threat, hoping to scare off the town's citizens once and for all. He hung his own disguised body atop the town's construction tower as bait, setting a trap for a gathering crowd. As the cut down the false victim, Yume attacked again, roping all in his vicinity into one last shared dream. Ultimately, this tactic failed, being overwhelmed by more than capable fighters. With the lantern housing his soul smashed to pieces, Yume's pure poe soul was left on the ground of South Clock Town, tired and defeated. With a magic bottle in hand, Agate Aldric sealed the spirit inside, preventing any further harm to Clock Town's citizens. New Home With his lantern destroyed, Yume was left without any physical body to work with. He was virtually helpless, being watched carefully in his bottle at the Curiosity Shop. Without many options left, the soul began to converse and connect with Agate, seeming to sympathize with her on more than a few occasions. His negative feelings and emotions were soon becoming balanced by positivity, playfulness, and laughter, all things that he had long since given up on. He even began to open up to her about his own harsh reality, showing regret and weariness over the actions he'd taken over so many years. With such kind response and understanding from the Doctor, Yume began to subconsciously develop feelings for her. The poe took significant effort in trying to quell and deny these feelings, only to have them worsened with Agate's kindness and allure. Unknown to him, the Doctor had already been conversing with Uni on the possibility of bringing Yume back to his human self. Despite Uni's history with the spirit, she agreed to help him, and Yume has ceased to exist entirely, being replaced with the now-mortal, Yon Valencieth Abilities. Yume's natural abilities consisted of the following: * Dream Manipulation - The ability to enter and influence the dreams of any living being. This comes with the limitless possibilities that dreams provide, taking any form and changing the setting of the dream. * Shadow Magic - Shadow energy, shadow tendrils, and teleportation were all utilized by Yume outside of the dream realm. Abilities gifted to Yume by REDACTED consist of the following: * Shared Dream - The ability to connect people's minds into a single, shared dream. In technical terms, this would be Yume's dream, making him vulnerable to attack. * Dream Harm - The ability to cause injury to an individual in their dreams, resulting in the wounds existing in the real world upon awakening. Trivia * Yume's name is the Japanese word for "dream". * Despite his usual tendencies as an antagonist, Yume was shown to exhibit more complex emotions on multiple occasions, hinting to his eventual abandonment of a villainous lifestlye. * In reassuming a mortal, human form, Yume has given up every ability he had as a poe, in exception to the use of weak shadow magic. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists